my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
BFF
BFF, Otherwise known as Big Freaking Fist (And by it's more vulgar name, Big Fucking Fist), is the mutant quirk used by Xifas Member Tsuyoi Kogeki, and 2 of his ancestors: Kinzoku Kogeki and Chikara Kogeki. Description BFF causes extreme gigantification of the user's right arm, doubling in size, strength, and mass. This hulking arm provides the bulk of the user's strength, being strong enough to level an entire building with a single blow, enduring enough to lift 25 elephants, and tough enough to be blasted by an Anti-Air gun and survive. Tsuyoi's version possesses 3 large horns useful in bashing maneuvers, as they are quite durable. On the other hand (Quite literally), the muscle mass on the left arm is almost non-existent, making it wimpy and harder to operate with. The enhanced limb doubles in body heat and can convert more metabolic energy into kinetic energy, which causes red electrical arcs to race around it when it throws a punch. This can cause a short range electrical shock so powerful, it can breach through walls. Throughout it's journey, BFF has been altered via mutations. Chikara Kogeki, it's first user, had the quirk when it was an Emitter type, a simple strength enhancing quirk that made his left arm the equivalent of a rag. Kinzoku Kogeki had it when it was a Transformation class (Where, when active, would turn into a giant version of Colossus's arm), and Tsuyoi possesses the quirk as a mutation of his own body. Strengths Extreme force outputted by augmented arm is strong enough to compress air and cause it to explode, providing decent range. Energy output is great enough to power certain machines Enhanced arm is capable of defense against multiple projectiles. Large muscle mass can be used in traversal across large distances either via swinging from poles or in a gorilla like fashion. Can be used as a shield where applicable When armed with equipment, it's force doubles, gaining enough force to pierce a 6 meter thick, reinforced, concrete barricade. Weakness The larger arm has more weight and is harder to move around quickly, while the smaller one is more susceptible to being broken or damaged After throwing a punch, there is a small grace period where the user must recover from the shock of the fist making contact. This can be used to an opponents advantage. The maximum amount of training the other arm can go through is at peak human condition. It also looses muscle mass faster than normal. The shoulder of the larger arm, in Tsuyoi's case, has 3 huge horns. If snapped off, this can temporarily paralyze the arm before they grow back. The quirk is a mutant type, and makes it hard for Tsuoyi to move around in small spaces Super Moves * Seismic Toss '''(地震トス, Jishin Tosu): 'Using the huge-ass right arm, Tsuyoi digs into the ground and tableflips a really big section of ground the size of a building. This restricts movement and allows Tsuyoi to block off sections of an arena, while also crushing those who don't get off the plate in time. * '''Ready, Aim, SMASH! '(準備が整いました、目指せ、スマッシュ, Junbi ga totonoimashita, mezase, sumasshu!): Tsuyoi pulls his fist back, the hand becoming surrounded in a field of red electricity, causing the ground to fracture as a sort of defensive shield before the actual attack is thrown. Tsuyoi then throws a jab, rupturing the air in front of him and sending a massive electrified blast in front of him. * 'Mace Crush: '''The target is knocked over before being struck by repeated hammer fists. At the end of the hammer fists comes a massive uppercut with enough torque to cause hyperextension of the neck. This move is rather fatal and only reserved for the most annoying of opponents... though it has questionable reasons for being so dangerous * '''Slap '(平手打ち, Hirateuchi): A chain of multiple, high-powered slaps. Each slap, for some odd reason, causes someone in the area to go after the user and say Larry in a condescending tone. That person is usually the next person to be slapped away until no one is left to slap. Trivia * BFF, while it can be argued it was inspired by the BFG or Doomfist, was actually inspired by All for One's massive arm and All Might's USOS (United States Of Smash)'s arm. * The Slap move was inspired by a meme, where a man named Larry slaps everyone. * The quirk mutating into different types per generation is actually a representation of it's 3 prototype ideas. It was originally going to be an emitter quirk that deflated the muscle mass from one arm and raising another's. It then switched to a transformation quirk, before settling on a mutant type.